


Spending Valentines day with Rebekah Mikaelson & Theo Raeken

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: How you spend Valentines day with your partners Theo Raeken and Rebekah .
Relationships: Rebekah Mikaelson/Theo Raeken/Reader, Rebekah Mikaelson/Theo Raeken/You
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823





	Spending Valentines day with Rebekah Mikaelson & Theo Raeken

  * Theo and Rebekah were awful at keeping secrets.
  * You know their surprise plans for valentines before the two of them had even come to an agreement between the two of them.
  * Rebekah wanted fancy and dramatic. Theo wanted casual and something out of the way.
  * Their bickering had gotten so bad that you had told Elijah to get involved and help them out. Lydia had also decided to pitch in. Which meant that you got to cherry pick the best bits of Rebekah and Theo’s ideas.
  * One Valentines day, you found yourself, swept off to the beach. Where you at a picnic on a grassy bank that overlooked a nearby beach.
  * Most of the day was spent snacking and lounging around on the giant rugs Rebekah had insisted on using in place of beach towels.
  * Theo had presented you both with simple red rose bouquets while Rebekah gave the two of you daylight rings. 
  * You gave Theo a coupon to get his truck fixed, as two vampires and a werewolf had reshaped the truck and it had been out of commission. For Rebekah you had given her an old book, one that she had lost a few hundred years ago, though you had needed her siblings' help to track down the book.
  * You spent most of the day in a lazy daze, enjoying the sun and napping with your head on Theo’s arm while Rebekah read outloud from her book.




End file.
